<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunter's Choice: Love or Pride (di Breath4Soul) by TJill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543677">The Hunter's Choice: Love or Pride (di Breath4Soul)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill'>TJill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Mary Morstan, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tipico caso fuori città porta a riflessioni, segreti condivisi e incomprensioni. Pensando che perderà definitivamente John, Sherlock decide di provare a prendere il più possibile prima che il suo compagno se ne vada per sempre... Ma gli manca sempre <i>qualcosa</i> e John non manca mai di sorprenderlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Costellazioni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breath4Soul/gifts">Breath4Soul</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761206">The Hunter's Choice: Love or Pride</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breath4Soul/pseuds/Breath4Soul">Breath4Soul</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Nota della traduttrice:</b> la storia è abbastanza angst, ma vi potete sempre fidare di me per il lieto fine. I capitoli sono 4, abbastanza corti, ma gli aggiornamenti non tarderanno molto.<br/>Non è betata, quindi ogni errore è colpa mia. Se segnalate, correggerò e vi sarò grata.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Non riesci a dormire?" chiede John mentre scivola sull’angusto balcone. Si chiude alle spalle la portafinestra adiacente alla camera d'albergo e abbassa lo sguardo sui propri piedi nudi; si appoggia sui talloni per piegare e distendere le dita contro il cemento freddo. Incrocia le braccia attorno al corpo compatto per trattenere un po’ di calore contro il gelo della notte.</p><p>Sherlock emette un mugolio di conferma, appoggiandosi all'indietro contro il parapetto del balcone e inclinando la testa per lasciare che le volute di fumo grigio si arrotolino in scie languide passando tra le sue labbra verso il cielo notturno. Abbassa lo sguardo su John e, vedendo la disapprovazione sul suo viso, si allunga verso il tavolo lì accanto e spegne la sigaretta nel posacenere.</p><p>"Pensavo che avessimo finito con tutto questo," commenta John, indicando la sigaretta abbandonata.</p><p>Gli occhi argentei di Sherlock brillano nella luce fredda della luna mentre fa scorrere lo sguardo su John. "La carne è debole, anche quando la mente è forte," risponde in modo un po’ criptico. I suoi occhi si allontanano per indugiare sulla vista dei boschi sui quali si affaccia il balcone, con l’aria di cercare qualcosa tra le ombre tenebrose.</p><p>John incolpa mentalmente del suo brivido la fresca aria notturna e avvolge le braccia più strette attorno a sé, desiderando di aver indossato almeno la vestaglia invece che unirsi a Sherlock solo nei pantaloni del pigiama e vecchia maglietta di cotone che usa per dormire.</p><p>"Pensavo che saresti stato giù per un po’ di tempo, adesso che il caso è risolto", dice John in quel modo forzatamente casuale che il suo compagno sa significare che è preoccupato.</p><p>Era stato un caso lungo ed estenuante, durante il quale il detective aveva a stento dormito per tre giorni. Di norma avrebbe dovuto essere nella <em>modalità di recupero post-caso</em> in cui saziava tutti i requisiti basilari che aveva negato al suo corpo durante il caso: mangiare un buon pasto abbondante e dormire sonni tranquilli per almeno dieci ore. Eppure, questa sera non è in grado di placare la mente, che continua a ribollire, e i suoi sensi continuano a carpire con spietata intensità ogni bit d’informazione dal mondo che lo circonda.</p><p>Nel suo stato di coscienza accresciuta l'hotel è una tortura. Non solo può dedurre alcuni degli exploit più sgradevoli dei precedenti ospiti delle loro stanze, ma può sentire tutto attraverso le pareti e i pavimenti sottili.</p><p>Aveva udito i genitori in difficoltà rimproverare i loro gemelli scatenati due porte più giù; i loro toni erano diventati più morbidi e amorevoli mentre l'ora calava. Il chiacchierio falsamente entusiasta di una storia della buonanotte che veniva letta per la milionesima volta aveva lasciato il posto ai toni un po’ malinconici di una ninna nanna prima di tacere.</p><p>Poteva sentire la coppia di anziani guardare la televisione dall'altra parte del corridoio; l'uomo che conduceva una discussione piuttosto veemente con il telegiornale della sera. I borbottii pacificanti della vecchia mentre cercava di placare la sua collera ricordandogli la futilità delle sue azioni e il pericolo di innalzare la sua pressione sanguigna.</p><p>Quando i respiri placidi e ovattati di John che dormiva nel letto parallelo al suo si erano mescolati ai suoni piuttosto entusiastici della coppia che scuoteva il telaio del letto che filtravano attraverso il pavimento dalla stanza sottostante, tutto era diventato un po’ troppo per il detective.</p><p>Sherlock scuote la testa in modo quasi impercettibile, respingendo il pensiero di condividere con John la visione di questa particolare battaglia. Si gira un po’ per fronteggiare il suo amico, appoggiando un fianco contro la ringhiera del balcone. Infilando le mani nelle tasche del lungo cappotto, lo avvolge un po’ più stretto. Il colletto incornicia i suoi zigomi sporgenti. Se s’ignoravano i pantaloni del pigiama appena visibili sulla lunghezza del polpaccio e dei lunghi piedi nudi, tutto il suo comportamento emana un'invidiabile disinvoltura più adatta alla copertina di una rivista che a questo piccolo hotel annidato nella campagna.</p><p>Consapevole di essere ancora un po’ confuso per la mancanza di sonno, John si permette di sorridere al contrasto. Qualcosa, nel vedere Sherlock fuori dal suo elemento, lontano dal duro paesaggio urbano di Londra che fa così tanto parte di lui, mette sempre bruscamente in luce il fascino unico del suo compagno di lunga data.</p><p>“Qui la luna è troppo luminosa," offre Sherlock in risposta alla precedente dichiarazione di John. Fa uno scatto con la testa verso l'enorme disco rotondo che riempie il cielo di un bagliore brillante. Sembra piena, proietta sul mondo un’inquietante luce fredda e riempie il cielo di una luminosità che soffoca alcune delle stelle più vicine al globo.</p><p>John inclina la testa all'indietro e i suoi occhi vagano nel cielo notturno. Qui, lontano dalle luci della città, il cielo si estende attorno a loro come un’oscurità ombrosa e vellutata con puntini di luce in netto contrasto.</p><p>La faccia di John si ammorbidisce, le pieghe di preoccupazione e disagio si spianano e le sue mascelle si allentano leggermente. Prende un respiro profondo e soddisfatto.</p><p>Sherlock osserva con interesse questa trasformazione. Cerca di classificare questa nuova espressione di John. Contiene la sottile miscela di emozioni che ci si aspetterebbe di vedere sui lineamenti di un uomo che si è riunito con un amico perduto da lungo tempo. Questa deduzione coglie Sherlock alla sprovvista ed è il suo turno di rabbrividire e incolpare il freddo della notte.</p><p>"Ti piace la notte," osserva piano, con gli occhi che si abbeverano dell'espressione rapita sul viso di John. Il dottore mugola il suo assenso; la mascella resta pressoché immobile, quasi non volesse prendersi la briga di modulare quel mormorio di conferma, né essere distolta dalla sua posizione semiaperta con le labbra dischiuse.</p><p>"Perché?" chiede Sherlock. Gli occhi di John si spostano un momento su di lui con una leggera tensione della mascella e poi scivolano di nuovo verso il cielo.</p><p>"Ho trascorso molto tempo da solo fuori di notte, mentre stavo crescendo," offre, un po’ rigido. Sherlock coglie il significato dietro le parole. John non parla mai della sua infanzia, ma Sherlock sospetta da tempo che sua sorella, Harriet, abbia ereditato l’abitudine a bere troppo da un padre alcolizzato. Ha anche concluso che il padre era un ubriacone cattivo, con John che subiva le conseguenze dei suoi malumori. Questa deduzione sembrerebbe allinearsi con il nuovo dato che John aveva trascorso molte notti fuori al buio, fissando il cielo, senza dubbio aspettando che fosse sicuro sgattaiolare di nuovo nel suo letto.</p><p>Sente un dolore sconosciuto nel petto nel pensare a tutte le notti solitarie di John e, per quanto illogico, ha l'improvviso desiderio di risalire il corso degli anni e chiudere le braccia attorno a un giovane, spaventato John Watson seduto da solo nel buio.</p><p>John trae un respiro profondo. “È come un vecchio amico... Mi sono sempre sentito più a mio agio sotto un limpido cielo notturno. Più <em>me stesso</em>... Ero solito pensare... "</p><p>Gli occhi di John tornano su Sherlock e deglutisce, leggermente imbarazzato. Nessuno di loro due è incline a sprecare molto tempo o fiato con la nostalgia o pensieri malinconici, ma lui considera Sherlock particolarmente alieno al sentimentalismo o ai voli di fantasia.</p><p>Sherlock gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso sincero e una scrollata di spalle di incoraggiamento. John si schiarisce la gola e riporta lo sguardo al cielo. “Mi sentivo come se fossimo tutti solo insetti in un barattolo, e durante il giorno tutto ciò che si poteva vedere guardando il cielo era il fondo del coperchio. Tutto era piccolo e chiuso; a volte splendido, ma sempre falso. Mi sembrava che un cielo diurno, anche bello, pieno di sole, fosse solo un'illusione; così superficiale... Ma in una notte limpida il coperchio viene rimosso ed è come se potessi finalmente respirare... di notte vedi <em>la verità</em>... Sei solo un piccolo sfarfallio di vita aggrappato alla superficie di questo granello di polvere che sfreccia attraverso questo universo insondabilmente enorme... Suppongo che avrebbe dovuto farmi sentire solo o spaventato ma era... <em>emozionante</em>... pensare a tutto e mettere le cose in prospettiva... ed era… era sempre meglio perché almeno era <em>veritiero</em>."</p><p>Sherlock guarda il suo amico immerso nella luce della luna mentre studia le stelle. Le sue parole sembrano così meravigliosamente profonde che il detective ricade all’indietro contro la ringhiera per stabilizzarsi. Ancora una volta, come in un milione di silenziosi momenti in precedenza, si meraviglia dell'anomalia che è <em>John Watson</em>.</p><p>Come se avesse dimenticato il freddo, le braccia di John hanno smesso di cingerlo e ora sono distese ai suoi fianchi. Sherlock gli guarda le braccia nude e si rende improvvisamente conto di voler toccare John. Vuole tendere la mano e ancorarlo a questo momento e fargli sapere che non è più solo nell'universo; c'è qualcuno accanto a lui nel buio e non lo lascerà mai più.</p><p>I suoi occhi si spostano sulla mano di John e contempla di prenderla nella sua e forse di darle una stretta rassicurante, come a volte fanno le persone quando cercano di comunicare con il tocco che andrà tutto bene.</p><p>Mentre i suoi occhi si spostano sul petto di John che si alza e si abbassa sotto il tessuto sottile della maglietta, si rende conto che un braccio o una mano non sono sufficienti, quello che vuole davvero è avvolgere le braccia attorno a John e premerselo al petto. Pensa fugacemente che magari se permette che John senta il battito del suo cuore, ogni cosa potrebbe essere compresa.</p><p>Sherlock dibatte tra sé se un abbraccio sia consentito nel tacito contratto sociale di comportamento accettabile che John sembra aver delineato in modo chiaro nella sua testa, ma che il detective cerca sempre goffamente di definire attraverso l'osservazione. C’era stato l'abbraccio di lato che John gli aveva dato durante il suo discorso da testimone, il che sembrerebbe indicare che gli abbracci dopo le parole importanti sono ammessi. Fa un passo avanti.</p><p>"Orione," esclama John e Sherlock s’immobilizza. Il dottore abbassa la testa per guardare il suo compagno. Sta sorridendo debolmente e nei suoi occhi danza una luce interiore di gioia, ma quando incappano in Sherlock, la sua testa si inclina un pochino di lato e le sue sopracciglia si alzano leggermente agli angoli, come se stesse cercando di valutare cosa Sherlock stia facendo. Il detective perde il coraggio e si gira di fianco per mettersi accanto a John. Inclina la testa all'indietro per dirigere lo sguardo verso il cielo ed emette un suono circospetto.</p><p>John sorride e riporta gli occhi al cielo, gesticolando con entusiasmo a una manciata di stelle. "Proprio lì," sospira John tracciando linee nell'aria. "Quelle tre sono la sua cintura," dice facendo scorrere un dito su una linea cadente di tre stelle luminose. "E là c'è il suo scudo..."</p><p>"Un soldato, allora," afferma Sherlock. Non sorprende che la costellazione preferita di John, anche durante l'infanzia, fosse un soldato.</p><p>"Un cacciatore, in realtà," lo corregge John. Il suo sorriso diventa malizioso. "<em>Il più grande</em> cacciatore del mondo, secondo il mito." Guarda con la coda dell'occhio l'<em>unico</em> consulente investigativo del <em>mondo</em>.</p><p>"Si diceva che torreggiasse sugli altri, come il più alto e il più bello degli uomini." John continua a sorridere, con gli occhi che scivolano su Sherlock.</p><p>"Oh?" Sherlock respira incerto. Deglutisce. John non ha mai realmente mostrato che lui fosse attraente ai suoi occhi. Una volta aveva fatto un'osservazione di passaggio sui suoi zigomi, ma Sherlock non era mai riuscito a determinare se essere <em>'misteriosi'</em> per degli zigomi fosse un sinonimo per <em>desiderabili</em> oppure <em>bizzarri </em>e <em>intimidatori. </em>L'esperienza passata aveva indirizzato la conclusione verso quest'ultima categoria. Molti considerano Sherlock una specie di fenomeno da baraccone, e il suo aspetto si adatta perfettamente alla definizione di raro, se non innaturale. Gli occhi dei due uomini s’incatenano; blu cobalto incontra grigio fumo. Entrambi sembrano guardinghi ma indagatori, soppesandosi pensosamente l’un l’altro. John si schiarisce la gola.</p><p>"Tuttavia, si scopre che era un po’ uno stronzo," dice John spezzando lo sguardo tra loro e alzandolo al cielo. Dondola di nuovo dal tallone alla punta dei piedi e Sherlock finge di non notare come stia aprendo e chiudendo la mano al fianco; una chiara indicazione che si sta impegnando per affrontare qualcosa di emotivamente impegnativo.</p><p>Sherlock lascia scorrere gli occhi sul suo amico e riconsidera il modo in cui guarda il cielo. Pensa che forse abbia una sfumatura di desiderio troppo intensa per essere classificato amichevole come aveva pensato prima. Ritiene invece che potrebbe essere lo sguardo che si darebbe a un amante da lungo tempo perduto. Il pensiero gl’insinua un brivido caldo nelle viscere. Anche attraverso il tessuto spesso del suo Belstaff, è profondamente consapevole della vicinanza della spalla di John alla sua e del modo in cui i loro corpi ondeggiano naturalmente l'uno verso l'altro. </p><p>"Quindi, cosa ha portato alla sua scomparsa?" chiede Sherlock; la sua voce sfoggia l'esercitato interesse casuale che l’ha servito così bene nel corso degli anni.</p><p>John scrolla le spalle. "Ci sono molte versioni differenti." Socchiude gli occhi e le labbra si sporgono in avanti. "<em>Amore</em> o <em>orgoglio</em>, per lo più." Si morde un labbro per un attimo, con l’aria di considerare con attenzione le sue parole successive. "Nella versione di <em>orgoglio</em>, diventa troppo arrogante, si vanta della sua capacità di cacciare qualsiasi cosa e viene abbattuto da uno scorpione gigante."</p><p>Sherlock rabbrividisce. La storia sembra insopportabilmente simile al racconto di Moriarty <em>‘Sir Sbruffotto’</em>. Anche sapere che Moriarty è indubitabilmente morto non diminuisce le sensazioni di paura e terrore che a volte s’insinuano in lui al suo mero ricordo.</p><p>"E l'<em>Amore</em>?" incalza Sherlock, sperando di allontanarsi in fretta dal suo attuale flusso di pensieri.</p><p>"Ha inseguito Pleione per sette anni prima che Zeus intervenisse, mosso a pietà, e li gettasse tra le stelle."</p><p>Sherlock s’immobilizza e sbatte più volte le palpebre. Sono passati sei anni, due mesi e otto giorni da quando John è entrato nel laboratorio al Barts. Una coincidenza, forse, ma gli è stato insegnato che quando si tratta di coincidenze... l'universo di rado è così pigro.</p><p>Non aveva realmente <em>inseguito</em> John per così tanto tempo, ma forse d’altra parte lo aveva fatto. Non era stato tanto un chiaro inseguimento quanto una danza complicata in cui si era a malapena reso conto di essere stato coinvolto finché non era stato troppo tardi. Allora si era reso conto di non aver mai conosciuto i passi giusti e quindi il delicato minuetto era sempre sembrato il brancolante e sfortunato tentativo di una samba.</p><p>Sherlock si sente come se una serie di micro-esplosioni gli fosse stata fatta detonare in tutto il petto e il viso. Il balcone vacilla per un attimo sotto di lui, che colpisce inavvertitamente la spalla di John nel tentativo di mantenersi stabile. John non dà alcun segno esteriore di averlo notato, continuando a guardare il cielo, ma mentre il detective si raddrizza la spalla del dottore si spinge contro l'uomo più alto e rimane saldamente premuta lì come per stabilizzarlo.</p><p>"Sette anni sono tanti," mormora Sherlock in tono assente.</p><p>John si guarda di nuovo i piedi, agitandone le dita. Emette un forte sospiro. "Difficile definirla una fantasia passeggera, dopo così tanto tempo," e sembra parlare con sé stesso più che con Sherlock. Il silenzio si dilata tra di loro. John distoglie gli occhi dal cielo per posarli sulle proprie mani che regge davanti a sé, con le dita ben aperte, rigirandole lentamente.</p><p>"Il fatto è, Sherlock... sto diventando troppo vecchio per questo," dice.</p><p>Una scossa di paura violenta come un colpo di pistola attraversa il detective da capo a piedi. Sapeva che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato, ma ha sempre pensato di avere qualche anno in più. L'ex soldato a volte si lamenta di qualche doloretto, ma sferra ancora un bel pugno, placca facilmente qualcuno, continua a inseguire di corsa e spara dritto. Anche se di colpo non fosse più stato in grado di fare nessuna di queste cose, per Sherlock è ancora inestimabile come suo <em>conduttore di luce. </em>Le sue intuizioni sono spesso fondamentali per accelerare la risoluzione del caso. Francamente, se il suo compagno non potesse fare altro che stare lì con quei caldi occhi blu puntati su di lui e pronunciare un’occasionale parola di lode, ciò sarebbe abbastanza per il consulente investigativo.</p><p>Sherlock fa un respiro profondo, pronto a lanciarsi in una discussione persuasiva e inattaccabile, "Sciocchezze, John, il tuo aiuto nel lavoro è vitale-"</p><p>"Intendo la finzione, Sherlock," interviene John, il tono aspro di frustrazione. "Non posso continuare a fingere di essere qualcosa che non sono." Chiude gli occhi, abbassa il mento verso il petto e inclina la testa nel suo modo testardo.</p><p>La fronte di Sherlock si aggrotta per la frustrazione confusa. Apre la bocca, ma riesce solo a scuotere la testa. Le sue viscere si stanno torcendo per la paura.</p><p>
  <em>Fingendo? Fingendo di essere assistente di un consulente investigativo? Fingendo di essere amico di Sherlock? Fingendo che questa vita come compagno di un consulente investigativo sia sufficiente?</em>
</p><p>"John?" È tutto ciò che riesce a dire, il semplice nome che pronuncia quando è confuso, perso, frustrato; che chiama attraverso l'oscurità quando è spaventato, nel dolore o nel bisogno. Il nome che non lo abbandona mai. E ora contiene un inciampo tremolante, come una supplica di misericordia.</p><p>Ci sono poche persone al mondo veramente in grado di spezzarlo fino al midollo, ma John può farlo. Proprio in questo modo. Deve solo andarsene via.</p><p>La sua mano gli si stringe attorno all'avambraccio. "John," ringhia e lui stesso si sorprende di come adesso il nome suoni possessivo ed esigente.</p><p>John lo guarda, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa. Fissando i suoi familiari laghi blu, Sherlock si rende conto che il tempo è scaduto. Ha vissuto senza John prima, ma non stava <em>vivendo,</em> non proprio. Semmai era stata una marcia troppo lenta verso la morte che avrebbe preferito raggiungere lanciandosi a capofitto.</p><p>
  <em>Questo è tutto. Questo è tutto ciò che avrò mai. Quindi è saggio prendere tutto il possibile. Non ha senso preoccuparsi di rompere ciò che è già rotto.</em>
</p><p>Prima che la sua mente abbia il tempo di resistere o di rivalutare, la sua bocca è premuta contro quella di John. La sensazione irrompe attraverso la sua consapevolezza; il freddo delle labbra rinfrescate dall'aria di inizio autunno, in deciso, forte e secco contrasto con la raffica calda e umida dell’ansimo sorpreso di John.</p><p>Sherlock spinge la lingua nell'apertura creata da quell'esalazione scioccata. Fa scivolare avidamente la sua carne sulla carne intima di John; un assaggio urgente, consapevole che da un momento all’altro John lo spingerà via con rabbia o forse con disgusto. Ma avrà almeno questa cosa, questo pezzo di John che potrà rinchiudere nel suo palazzo mentale, da dove potrà richiamarlo quando non sarà più in grado di farlo con l'uomo stesso.</p><p>Il cervello di Sherlock analizza il sapore di John come un intenditore di vini; la punta affilata di dentifricio alla menta, il tono caldo e terroso di erba del tè Earl Grey, il sapore leggermente cremoso e ovattato del latte che vi aveva aggiunto e <em>qualcosa</em>... qualcosa che è <em>unicamente John.</em></p><p>Sherlock si tuffa più in profondità, la lingua che si torce ed esplora mentre tenta di discernere la ricchezza e la complessità di John. Le sue mani imprigionano il viso dell'ex soldato, tenendolo saldamente in posizione e spingendo all’indietro l'uomo più basso fino a quando non lo sente sbattere contro il vetro della porta del patio. Quindi usa il suo corpo per inchiodarlo lì.</p><p>Gli aggettivi che fluttuano nella sua mente sono irragionevolmente non quantificabili; generoso ma opulento, brillante ma compatto, delicato ma resistente. Tutto così astratto, nebuloso e intangibile. Ha un palato sensibile, <em>dovrebbe essere in grado </em>di trovare un sapore o una combinazione di sapori che può equiparare a questo, ma rimane etereo. Come può mai sperare di ricatturare John nei giorni solitari a venire se quell'uomo è così resistente a ogni definizione?</p><p>Ringhia per la frustrazione e John risponde con un suono tutto suo che spinge Sherlock a mordere il labbro inferiore del suo amico mentre qualcosa di bisognoso gli rabbrividisce in tutto il corpo.</p><p>In qualche modo l'inclinazione della testa del suo compagno si modifica, permettendo alle loro labbra di incastrarsi <em>proprio così</em> e Sherlock scopre di poter approfondire il bacio; lavora disperatamente per estrarre l'essenza di John dalla sua bocca. Lo attraversa una scossa elettrica quando la lingua di John inizia a reagire, premendo e guizzando contro la sua.</p><p>Deve ancora determinare un'analisi adeguata del gusto di John, ma non può, in tutta coscienza, continuare questo assalto. Rassegnandosi a non essere in grado di trattenere il suo amico neanche in questo, alla fine si distacca, rilasciando la presa sulla sua testa. Rimane premuto contro John perché sente la debolezza in quella sua ossatura solitamente salda mentre si accascia. La testa di John ricade all’indietro con un tonfo contro la porta a vetri. Il suo mento si alza e lui guarda il cielo.</p><p>“Cristo, Sherlock,” sussurra nella notte con voce roca, e Sherlock si fa piccolo, le onde del senso di colpa che gli s’infrangono addosso per aver completamente contaminato gli ultimi ricordi di John su di lui. "Io non ero - quello era..."</p><p>Sherlock si sporge in avanti e respira John per un momento. Vuole spingersi via, prima di essere spinto. Vuole essere il tipo di uomo che aveva meritato la compagnia di John. L'aveva già fatto prima, aveva sacrificato tutto per John Watson, sicuramente poteva farlo di nuovo. Ma questo è diverso; gli brucia attraverso, demolendolo, svuotandolo in modi che non aveva creduto possibili.</p><p>"Ti prego, John," sente fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra traditrici. Trovano quel collo forte, premendo e leccando e succhiando, cercando disperatamente di memorizzare il gusto, il profumo, la consistenza, il calore, il flettersi e lo scivolare dei muscoli, il battito del cuore sotto la carne, come cede e come resiste. Un milione di livelli di dati e proprietà inesplorate che ha un disperato bisogno di catalogare ora, prima che lui se ne vada per sempre.</p><p>“Ti prego,” ringhia, seppellendo la bocca nella clavicola di John e prendendo la carne tra i denti, sentendola ruotare mentre aumenta la pressione, mordendola e assaggiando il gusto metallico del suo sangue.</p><p>I fianchi di John s’inclinano in avanti contro il corpo saldamente piantato di Sherlock, e da qualche parte in lontananza un grido viene inghiottito dalla notte oscura. È annegato dal battito del cuore che gli martella nelle orecchie.</p><p>La bocca continua la sua incessante ricerca persino mentre le sue dita agili si muovono veloci come il lampo, scivolando sotto l'orlo della morbida maglietta di cotone dell'ex soldato fino ai muscoli duri sottostanti, sfregando contro la cavità dell'ombelico, morbida per la leggera spruzzata di peli castani, fino alle costole, ubriacandosi degli angoli e delle curve di quell'architettura unica.</p><p>All'improvviso stanno cadendo all'indietro attraverso la porta aperta del balcone, il caldo afflusso d'aria proveniente dalla camera d'albergo che pizzica contro la carne già bollente di Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La Piccola Morte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sa che John sta parlando. È vagamente consapevole delle mani forti che lo spingono con insistenza, ma non riesce a sentire e riesce a malapena a vedere nella bianca, calda frenesia: il bisogno feroce di avere tutto da John.</p><p>Le loro braccia s’intrecciano mentre Sherlock continua la sua esplorazione disperatamente urgente con le mani e trova rabbiosamente che i propri vestiti lo ostacolano mentre cadono inspiegabilmente giù.</p><p>“Ti prego, John. Permettimi di averti,” insiste frustrato mentre la vestaglia gli s’impiglia sui gomiti, il suo Belstaff già in qualche modo ammucchiato ai piedi. Spazza via gli abiti esasperato, affondando le mani sotto l'orlo della maglietta di John per avvolgerlo e tracciare l’avvallamento della sua colonna vertebrale.</p><p><em>"Solo una volta,"</em> si convince. <em>'Proprio tutto. Proprio adesso. Solo una volta. Poi se ne potrà andare.'</em></p><p>È vagamente conscio del respiro caldo e umido contro la sua spalla e che delle parole vengono pronunciate lì contro la carne che formicola. Potrebbe essere una maledizione, o un elogio o un ragionamento estremamente valido sui meriti di preservare la loro amicizia anche seguendo strade separate, ma Sherlock non può essere costretto a calmare il suo corpo tanto a lungo negato e ad ascoltare. Vuole, <em>ha</em> <em>bisogno, </em>di tutto. John, sia più forte che più abile di lui nel combattimento corpo a corpo, potrebbe fermarlo fisicamente, ma finché non lo fa Sherlock prenderà tutto di lui, senza freni o misericordia.</p><p>La sua lingua gli traccia la conchiglia dell'orecchio, mappando le creste sottili e gli ampi piani di cartilagine che si curvano in un unico modello scultoreo. Passa sopra i rigonfiamenti di carne più flessibili che costeggiano il bordo esterno dell'orecchio e si tira il lobo in bocca con la lingua. Sente l'intero corpo di John rabbrividire contro di sé. Lo tiene più stretto, la grossa mano che si appiattisce contro la base della sua schiena inarcata. Porta i loro corpi a filo, tenendolo saldamente bloccato in posizione mentre mette alla prova le proprietà di quel pezzetto di carne con le labbra e un ruotare della lingua, poi con un leggero affondare di denti.</p><p>Seppellisce la bocca sotto l'orecchio dell'ex soldato e assapora il punto in cui la durezza della mascella incontra la morbida e vulnerabile carne del collo, deliziato dalla barba di due giorni, ruvida e ispida. Il battito lì salta rapido, pulsando selvaggiamente sotto la pelle mentre lui spinge di lato la testa di John e risucchia in bocca una grossa porzione di carne, passando ancora e ancora la lingua appiattita contro quella consistenza quasi dolorosamente abrasiva.</p><p>Ha un sapore delizioso, da far impazzire; dà dipendenza. Tutto ciò che aveva fabbricato nella sua mente da frammenti di dati è una pallida ombra della realtà del brivido del sudore muschiato di John sulla lingua. Fa scorrere la lingua su quella peluria corta fino a quando le sue stesse sensibili papille gustative sono quasi screpolate e sa di avergli lasciato capillari rotti sotto la pelle.</p><p>
  <em>Lascialo bruciato e sanguinante e marchiato. Se questo deve essere tutto ciò che c'è, incidi a fuoco questo momento sulla carne come un marchio eterno, consumando tutto ciò che è stato e rovinando tutto ciò che avrebbe mai potuto essere.</em>
</p><p>Si spinge in avanti e i suoi piedi s’impigliano in un tessuto. Abbassa lo sguardo e si rende conto che sono i pantaloni del pigiama di John, sul pavimento ai loro piedi. Dedica a malapena un pensiero su come la sua mente abbia finalmente acquisito il potere di far avverare i suoi desideri mentre piega il corpo per assaggiare la spalla di John e le sue mani accarezzano la carne appena esposta di cosce forti.</p><p>Curva le dita attorno alla parte posteriore delle gambe di John, nella piega dove il rigonfiamento della carne del sedere è intrappolato sotto il tessuto delle mutande di cotone; tracciando la vallata setosa, avvolgendosi fino a quando le nocche delle sue due mani si urtano l'una contro l'altra lì dietro, incastrate nella fessura con le punte di lunghe dita che sfiorano il retro delle palle coperte di stoffa di John.</p><p>Il bacino di John balza in avanti con un involontario movimento scattante e Sherlock gli stringe più forte le gambe, mordicchiandogli il trapezio.</p><p>"Permettimelo," lo incalza con voce roca; più pretesa che domanda. Gira la testa in modo che le sue labbra si allarghino contro la colonna di quel collo robusto. Sente il rimbombare di un suono nella gola di John e lo sfregare del mento contro la guancia mentre la sua testa oscilla appena su e giù.</p><p>Sherlock ringhia possessivamente, quel minimo di permesso è come un'altra diga che si spezza dentro di lui; ora gli ultimi tentativi di frenarsi sono stati recisi e hanno lasciato il posto a un bisogno animalesco. Solleva il mento di John mentre le sue labbra gli premono più forte contro la pelle sulla gola, tenendola tesa in modo da poter sentire meglio i muscoli e le creste della trachea al di sotto, lasciando che i suoi denti si sfreghino contro la carne a entrambi i lati delle vie aeree, il brivido in quel pericolo intrinseco, tenendo in pugno la vita del<em> suo soldato</em>, fremendo come se fosse stata colpita una corda sepolta nel profondo del suo corpo.</p><p>C'è un momento di assenza di gravità e mentre si schianta su John Sherlock si rende tardivamente conto che sono caduti sul suo letto disfatto dal sonno. È accecato per un momento, il cotone gli si attorciglia intorno alle braccia e al viso e quando finalmente si libera dibattendosi, gettando via con impazienza la camicia, trova anche John senza maglietta.</p><p>Il torace tormentosamente compatto e muscoloso dell'ex soldato si sta sollevando rapidamente, i muscoli e le cicatrici che scivolano mentre il suo corpo risale e ricade. Il viso è arrossato, le ciglia bionde danzano sulle sue guance abbronzate accese in una gloriosa tonalità di rosa. Le sue labbra sono aperte, ansimanti, e gli occhi socchiusi brillano luminosi e selvaggi; soggezione e paura e desiderio, tutti in battaglia per la supremazia.</p><p>Sherlock gli cavalca i fianchi, cercando di racchiudere tutti i dettagli mentre studia il corpo sotto di lui.</p><p>"Sherlock," dice John con voce tesa, le mani protese verso i fianchi sottili che lo premono sul materasso.</p><p>Sherlock si slancia in avanti, afferrando i suoi polsi più spessi tra le lunghe dita e bloccandoglieli sopra la testa, infilandogli la lingua nella bocca aperta per soffocare le sue parole. Non vuole sentire obiezioni, dubbi o ragioni.</p><p>Era morto per John; una volta saltando da un palazzo, una volta su un tavolo operatorio, e in un migliaio di piccoli modi mentre veniva picchiato e spezzato in quegli anni solitari. Ogni volta aveva combattuto per tornare indietro e aveva persino permesso a quell'uomo di infliggergli la lenta morte emotiva, come un coltello spuntato e arrugginito girato in una ferita dolorosamente infetta, che era stato il chiedergli di partecipare al suo matrimonio con un’altra.</p><p>Aveva dato tutto a John. Pensa con furia che se John ora se ne andrà, lasciandolo alla sua inevitabile discesa nell'inferno autoinflitto, il suo compagno gli deve almeno una morte.</p><p>La <em>‘piccola morte’</em> è come la chiamavano in tempi meno illuminati; credevano che ogni volta che aveva un orgasmo un uomo <em>moriva un po’</em>.</p><p>All'improvviso non si tratta solo di catalogare John, prendendo tutto ciò che può. Vuole che John lo <em>senta. </em>Ha bisogno che John conosca la passione e il tormento di tutte le sue perdite compresse in un singolo istante di estasi insopportabilmente dolceamara.</p><p>
  <em>Solo la morte potrebbe essere una fine adatta alla coesistenza del consulente investigativo e dell'ex soldato.</em>
</p><p>"Non una parola," ringhia contro le labbra di John mentre gli stringe più forte i polsi e glieli spinge sul materasso per imporsi.</p><p>John emette un basso gemito e gli occhi gli si chiudono mentre scuote la testa su e giù, il corpo forte che si abbandona, arrendendosi docilmente sotto Sherlock.</p><p>Sherlock mugola la sua approvazione e dedica il suo notevole cervello al compito di spezzare John, a poco a poco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spezzando John Watson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock lascia scivolare le dita dai polsi di John lungo gli avambracci e sente rabbrividire il corpo sotto di sé. Sorride con perversa soddisfazione per il bisogno già lì traboccante; tutta la pelle di John è diventata erogena dal desiderio - sensibilizzata ed estremamente reattiva a ogni suo tocco.</p><p>Qualsiasi grande interrogatore dirà che ci sono tre passi autentici e sperimentati per distruggere un uomo: <em>uno,</em> sopraffarlo e creare un senso d’impotenza; <em>due</em>, infliggergli periodi di stress intenso e/o prolungato; <em>tre,</em> metterlo a confronto con la sua stessa vulnerabilità. Sherlock ha intenzione di spezzare John Watson come da manuale.</p><p>Un suono cupo e avido gli rimbomba nel petto mentre trascina verso il basso le labbra aperte e bagnate per succhiare la carne di quella gola vulnerabile. Fa scorrere leggermente le dita su entrambi i fianchi di John aggiungendo un contrasto morbido e delicato alla sensazione brusca e aggressiva della sua bocca. Il corpo sotto di lui trema e si contorce mentre il respiro gli sfugge in piccoli ansimi e grugniti a malapena trattenuti.</p><p>Sherlock ignora il dolore divorante nel proprio petto mentre si muove per succhiare marchi violacei lungo il lato del collo di John, dalla spalla alla mascella. Sa che ritagliarsi questa piccola e fugace rivendicazione nella carne del suo soldato è un'indulgenza agrodolce. È un atto di futilità. Mentre può servire come promemoria temporaneo per John di questo momento di intimità, i segni svaniranno dalla sua pelle nei giorni e nelle settimane a venire, come sicuramente faranno tutti i ricordi di Sherlock. Niente di tutto questo durerà.</p><p>All'improvviso è grato per la propria stessa direttiva di <em>‘Non una parola’.</em> Non si può dire quali richieste assurde e irragionevoli farebbe se potesse.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ti prego, John, lascia che ti tenga.’</em>
</p><p>Fa scorrere delicatamente le labbra e la lingua, in modo rassicurante, sui segni arrossati mentre le sue mani continuano ad accarezzare con reverenza. Dolci carezze leggere come una piuma si tuffano sulle colline e le valli create dalla pelle tesa sulle ossa della sua gabbia toracica ad ogni respiro pesante che fa.</p><p>Sherlock bacia più in basso. Le sue mani lunghe e sottili si posano sulla cima dei fianchi muscolosi di John e spingono con forza mentre chiude le labbra attorno alla carne scura della sua areola destra e appiattisce la lingua sul capezzolo già eretto. Lo circonda con una leggera pressione, quindi vi fa guizzare la punta della lingua.</p><p>"Cristo!" esclama John, con l’intero corpo che si solleva dal materasso in un sussulto arcuato e convulso. Sherlock non toglie la bocca, ma guarda in su lungo il corpo di John fino ai suoi occhi. Un basso rombo in gola conferma il suo disappunto per l'esplosione verbale di John. Le sue dita si stringono attorno ai fianchi del soldato con tanta forza da lasciare i lividi mentre prende la piccola sporgenza di carne tra i denti, esercitando la più leggera delle pressioni.</p><p>John deglutisce, stringe insieme le labbra e fa un minuscolo cenno d’assenso. Sherlock lo tiene stretto tra i denti, gli occhi fissi in quegli occhi blu scuro, le pupille dilatate, mentre fa guizzare di nuovo la lingua sulla punta sensibile. John sibila e fa un arco più piccolo; il suo corpo forte si serra e si flette verso l'alto, ma non dice una parola. Sherlock rilascia la carne e ci passa delicatamente la lingua, mugolando la sua approvazione per la sottomissione di John.</p><p>
  <em>Uno: sopraffarlo con un senso di impotenza</em>
</p><p>Sherlock sorride mentre si sposta sull'altro capezzolo e gli riserva lo stesso trattamento, ammirando il modo in cui tutti i muscoli di John si contraggono in linee definite alle sue contorsioni involontarie. È davvero un perfetto esemplare di uomo.</p><p>Le mani di John, ancora sopra la testa dove Sherlock le ha messe, ora sono serrate a pugno; le unghie si piantano nei palmi nella lotta per trattenersi. I muscoli spessi sulla parte inferiore delle braccia risaltano, tendendosi sotto la pelle, e Sherlock vuole ricominciare tutto da capo, tracciando il suo sentiero lungo quel corpo facendo scorrere la lingua sui muscoli di quelle braccia. Ma non si può dire per quanto tempo dureranno la tolleranza e la pazienza di John nell’abbandonarglisi e lui vuole <em>(ha bisogno)</em> di spingerlo oltre il limite e vederlo completamente distrutto nel più intimo degli atti prima che arrivi l'inevitabile momento della resa dei conti.</p><p>Si accontenta di far scorrere le dita su quelle braccia potenti mentre la sua bocca lavora sul torace compatto, baciando con reverenza la cicatrice nodosa sulla spalla sinistra che lo aveva spezzato abbastanza da aver mai bisogno di Sherlock.</p><p>Misura attraverso il tatto la forza di quegli arti, memorizza la loro flessibilità. La sua mente gli offre un lampeggiare di immagini di quelle braccia avvolte attorno al suo corpo; stringendolo in un abbraccio confortante che è protettivo e pieno di affetto, rinvigorendolo con la loro forza silenziosa mentre lo abbassano delicatamente sul letto, intrappolandolo con forza e inflessibili come l'acciaio mentre l'ex soldato lo prende da dietro con forza devastante.</p><p>Sherlock geme, le sue dita affondano nelle braccia di John mentre spinge in avanti e gli sfrega contro l'inguine in un lento, profondo ruotare. L'attrito della coscia ferma e dell'anca di John contro la sua eccitazione dolorosamente bisognosa gli scatena una sensazione come di fuochi artificiali in tutto il corpo. Rimane lì per un momento, trattenuto in un arco teso e vibrante dagli spasmi del proprio bisogno trascurato.</p><p>Il lieve gemito di John e il rispondere alla spinta dei fianchi lo distolgono infine dal desiderio urlante di quel suo corpo che ha sempre considerato solo un mezzo di trasporto. Si abbassa dolcemente, rilasciando quelle braccia che di sicuro mostreranno lividi della forma e dimensione dei suoi polpastrelli.</p><p>Mentre riprende la sua lenta discesa di baci pensa che, valutandola come scena del crimine, nel caso della <em>piccola morte di John Watson</em> sta facendo un ottimo lavoro nel lasciare tante di quelle prove che persino Scotland Yard potrebbe arrivare da qualche parte.</p><p>Preme baci lungo il corpo di John seguendo la scia di peli castano chiaro mentre si muove verso il basso. Quando raggiunge la cavità dell'ombelico, immerge avidamente la lingua nell’avvallamento e la fa roteare in un modo osceno e suggestivo. Alza lo sguardo su John incontrando i suoi occhi con uno sguardo infuocato pieno d’intenti. John geme mentre la testa gli ricade con un tonfo sul cuscino. I suoi fianchi ruotano leggermente ed espira forte attraverso il naso, con i muscoli del braccio che si contraggono. Sherlock lecca nell'incavo dove la pelle è morbida e liscia. Si delizia dei piccoli brividi e piagnucolii di John mentre depone baci su entrambi i lati dell'orifizio prima di abbassarsi.</p><p>L'intero corpo di John si tende quando Sherlock si libra a pochi millimetri dalla forma pulsante del suo uccello, il respiro caldo che filtra attraverso la stoffa mentre si muove, tracciando il suo contorno attraverso le mutande. Può dire senza nemmeno toccare che John è completamente eretto; la sagoma lunga e larga sbuca quasi dalla vita dei suoi slip blu scuro. Sherlock si siede a cavalcioni sulle ginocchia di John e gli impasta per un momento le cosce, divorandolo semplicemente con gli occhi.</p><p>È arrivato. Ecco il momento del non ritorno; appollaiato sul bordo a fissare dall’alto John che lo sta guardando da sotto in su con tanta vulnerabilità e bisogno. Andare avanti spezza tutto, ma non si può tornare indietro.</p><p>Non c’è nessuna delle paure e dei dubbi delle precedenti immagini speculari di questo momento; stavolta non è lui che sta lasciando John, è John che sta lasciando lui. Qui non c'è l’illusione di una scelta né l’apprensione fastidiosa che se fosse stato più intelligente sarebbe stato in grado di venirne a capo senza distruggere tutto ciò che conta di più. Qui non ci sono scenari vincenti. E, come sempre, non è la <em>caduta </em>di cui deve preoccuparsi, è l'<em>atterraggio</em>... e quel risultato non cambierà; Sherlock spezzato e sanguinante sul marciapiede, il cuore bruciato via dal petto.</p><p>Ma questa volta John non sarà lì a tendergli le braccia, ad aspettarlo, a credere in lui... questa volta John si volterà semplicemente e andrà via.</p><p>
  <em>'Ti prego, John, non lasciarmi spezzato.’</em>
</p><p>John lo guarda e Sherlock può vedere nei suoi occhi la dolce preoccupazione e la pietà e le parole che gli si stanno formando sulle labbra. Si tuffa in avanti, catturandogli la bocca in un bacio rapace. Bollente e impetuoso, non smette di baciarlo finché John non ansima e lui è sicuro di aver leccato via quelle parole, annegandole in un mare di eccitazione.</p><p>Scende da cavalcioni sopra il corpo di John per spalancargli le gambe e affondare in mezzo alle sue cosce. Passa il naso lungo l'erezione coperta e sente John gemere. Inspira profondamente, assorbendo tutto il suo profumo, tanto più potente del debole sentore che gli è stato concesso quando sono stati costretti alla stretta vicinanza nel corso dei casi. Sa che, come il suo sapore, non c'è speranza di definire o ricreare questo profumo intossicante che è unicamente John.</p><p>Si muove più in basso, spingendo le cosce di John a spalancarsi di più mentre prende in bocca le sue palle, ruotandole delicatamente e lasciando che la vibrazione del suo gemito gli rimbombi attraverso mentre tiene la bocca aperta attorno a questa carne più vulnerabile, ipnotizzato dalla loro pienezza e dal loro dolce rotolare. John s’inarca e mugola in apprezzamento.</p><p>Sherlock lecca lungo la cucitura delle mutande, tracciando con la lingua impaziente il solco del tessuto che incontra la carne dove si avvolge attorno alla sua gamba. Lascia che la sua lingua s’insinui sotto la stoffa, guizzando sulla pelle sensibile del perineo e sopra i testicoli, tirandoli un po’ in bocca e succhiando dolcemente, assaporando il gusto e la delicatezza della pelle. John azzanna l'inizio di una maledizione e ricorre invece a un ringhio basso.</p><p>Si tira più su, le sue mani subentrano nel dolce accarezzare e tirare le palle di John mentre preme delicati baci attraverso la stoffa lungo la carne dura. Sente John che lo guarda trattenendo il fiato mentre lo prende in bocca attraverso il tessuto. Si fa strada dalla base alla punta, premendo un bacio sulla punta, sporgente appena sotto l’elastico, e ottenendo il suo primo assaggio di John lambendo la chiazza umida che si è raccolta lì.</p><p>“Sheer-oh-pree,” grugnisce John in modo incoerente tra i denti stretti, gettando indietro la testa e sollevando il bacino cercando di premersi in quella bocca che è così calda e umida e così provocantemente vicina. Sherlock abbandona la sua carezza per spingere quei fianchi verso il basso e si limita a rimanere sospeso lì, gli occhi fissi su John con un cupo, minaccioso bagliore di sfida.</p><p>Le ciglia dorate di John tremolano mentre strizza forte gli occhi e piagnucola prima di rilassarsi solo un po’, un vero atto di forza di volontà a giudicare dal modo in cui ora sta tremando e ha gettato la testa indietro per fissare il soffitto come se non potesse sopportare di guardare. L'aria sta lasciando il suo corpo in piccoli sbuffi che contengono una chiara sfumatura di sofferenza.</p><p>Sherlock riprende la sua adorazione con la bocca dell’intimità di John, alternando attacchi delle labbra al suo uccello inguainato di cotone con attenzioni alle palle e al perineo. Cinge il suo bisogno via via più stretto con una danza tortuosamente lenta e stuzzicante fino al confine del <em>quasi sufficiente,</em> poi d’improvviso indietreggia ogni volta che John ci si avvicina troppo, deviando bruscamente la sua attenzione altrove.</p><p>Quando John sembra incapace di sopportare qualsiasi ulteriore stimolazione alla sua erezione dolorante, si dedica ad applicare sulle cosce baci bagnati e piccoli morsi e ad impastare il culo con le mani che si immergono e sondano in modo provocante lungo la sua fessura per mantenerlo sbilanciato e sempre al limite.</p><p>Presto l’intero corpo di John è teso e vibrante come una corda di violino pizzicata. Le sue cosce tremano, tutto il corpo è bollente, coperto di una patina lucente di sudore, e il suo battito è quello di una lepre intrappolata. I suoni che emette sono selvaggiamente erotici e animaleschi e Sherlock deve usare un po’ più di forza per mantenergli fermi i fianchi. Sa che ora John è proprio al limite del punto di rottura.</p><p>
  <em>Due: infliggergli un intenso e prolungato periodo di stress.</em>
</p><p>Sherlock ringhia affamato mentre gli tira giù le mutande e il suo uccello arrossato finalmente si libera, dondolando un momento prima di appoggiarsi pesantemente contro lo stomaco nel suo nido di peli ricci d'oro e d'argento. Come tutto ciò che ha a che fare con John, è l'epitome assoluta della mascolinità, forte e potente. Sherlock lo accarezza e gli dà la sensazione della seta più morbida tesa sull'acciaio. Si contrae e gocciola nella sua stretta mentre John risucchia un brusco respiro al tocco di carne su carne. Si spinge disperatamente in su cercando più frizione.</p><p>Sherlock aveva pianificato di stuzzicarlo di più, di spezzarlo ulteriormente, ma il suo stesso bisogno è dolorante per la perfetta sinfonia di sensazioni. Si lancia in avanti e fa scorrere una sola volta la lingua intorno alla punta di quell’uccello prima di spingerselo in bocca più profondamente possibile, che è solo poco più della metà della lunghezza di John prima di soffocare, con la gola che si stringe in spasmi. Indietreggia lentamente, premendo forte la lingua contro la parte inferiore e incavando le guance, godendosi il peso e la circonferenza e il calore di John dentro di sé. La sua mente è avvolta dall'estasi e il suo stesso corpo sembra vibrare, scuotendosi per le sensazioni sopraffacenti intrecciate con emozioni disordinate e inebrianti.</p><p>Continua, quasi con disperazione, succhiando e turbinando e cercando di spingere John ancora più dentro di sé, sempre fermato da uno spasmo mentre la sua gola si chiude contro la massa di carne gonfia.</p><p>Si rende conto che John borbotta gutturalmente quelle che all'inizio sembrano sequenze casuali di vocali e consonanti fino a quando non realizza che si tratta in realtà di frasi in lingua pashto (principalmente costituite da maledizioni rozzamente tradotte) - qualcosa che John deve aver imparato in Afghanistan. Questa sorprendente rivelazione, che John può parlare un'altra lingua, è abbastanza per richiamare Sherlock dal suo rapimento e lascia che John scivoli fuori dalla sua bocca con un schiocco mentre si solleva e inarca un sopracciglio.</p><p>Gli occhi di John si aprono di scatto ed emette una risata tesa seguita da un sorriso caloroso, anche se affaticato.</p><p>"Mehrabani wokra," ansima. "Zalima, dumra meena rasara ma kawa, lewanai ba me ke!"</p><p><em>'Ti prego,’ </em>traduce la mente di Sherlock. <em>‘Non amarmi così tanto, per non farmi impazzire!’</em></p><p>Sherlock può solo sbattere le palpebre. Sente il bagnato agli angoli degli occhi e non è del tutto sicuro che provenga dallo sforzo di cercare di prendere John fino in fondo alla gola.</p><p>
  <em>Tre: affrontarlo con la sua stessa vulnerabilità.</em>
</p><p>Ed eccolo qui. Un uomo spezzato. Perché se John Watson ha una vulnerabilità, questa è Sherlock Holmes e, in questo momento, lui ne è pienamente consapevole e vi si è completamente rassegnato.</p><p>Ma poiché la più grande vulnerabilità di Sherlock è John Watson, lui non si era reso conto di non poter spezzare quell'uomo senza esporre tutta la propria vulnerabilità e spezzarsi altrettanto. Ama John e John ora lo sa, e in qualche modo... questo rende tutto molto peggiore.</p><p>John lo vede. Vede lo sguardo di totale devastazione che è negli occhi di Sherlock e la sua faccia precipita dal divertimento alla compassione ferita e inizia a cercare di tirarsi su per raggiungerlo. Sherlock lo sbatte giù a forza con un ampio palmo sul petto e tuffa la bocca su di lui, avvolgendolo completamente, la gola che brucia e si contrae attorno all'intrusione mentre la punta di John gli sbatte contro il fondo.</p><p>"Gesù-Madre-di-Cristo-Abbi-Pietà," grida John, l’intero corpo inarcato e tremante. Sherlock lo sente diventare inconcepibilmente più grosso contro la lingua, sente il battito rivelatore lungo la parte inferiore. Fa piccoli movimenti oscillanti avanti e indietro, la sua gola si stringe attorno a John una volta, due volte, poi lui gli si riversa in gola ruggendo il suo nome.</p><p>Sherlock ingoia e ingoia, tirandosi un po’ indietro mentre John rallenta, per assaggiarlo sulla lingua, desiderando non lasciarlo andare mai. Gli fischiano le orecchie e tutto il suo corpo sta ronzando. Si rende debolmente conto che il calore che si raffredda contro il suo addome è il suo stesso seme; è venuto, senza un singolo tocco e ancora in mutande e pantaloni del pigiama, solo per l'atto di dare piacere a John.</p><p>Alla fine rilascia l’uccello ammorbidito di John e si solleva per guardarlo. Sembra gloriosamente dissoluto; una sottile lucentezza di sudore lo fa luccicare alla luce della luna che si riversa attraverso le portefinestre che conducono al balcone. C'è un rossore diffuso sul petto segnato e i suoi occhi brillano mentre ridacchia.</p><p>Il cuore di Sherlock si libra alto e poi si schianta contro il suo stomaco mentre la realtà torna a fuoco. Anche mentre le sostanze chimiche post-coitali si riversano nel suo flusso sanguigno, sente un'oscurità che lo travolge. <em>Questo è tutto. È finita...</em> E a torcere quella lama ancora più dolorosamente è l'orribile verità che non l'ha visto<em>. </em>Aveva gli occhi chiusi e ha mancato il momento in cui John ha varcato il limite. Ha avuto la possibilità di catturare e radicare nella memoria la visione gloriosa di aver portato John al punto di completa estasi e, nella sua disperazione di tenere nascosta la profondità dei suoi sentimenti, è riuscito a lasciarsela sfuggire di mano.</p><p>Il suo udito si ricollega; il fischio acuto sta affievolendosi. Si rende conto che ci sono colpi e grida che provengono dai muri e che John sta parlando.</p><p>"Merda-merda-merda-merda... scusa, sì... scusa," ride, sfregandosi imbarazzato le mani sul viso. "Mi sono lasciato un po’ trasportare," sbuffa.</p><p>Sherlock dà un'ultima occhiata al bellissimo uomo che giace nudo davanti a lui, poi scavalca la gamba di John. Traballando un po’ su gambe sorprendentemente deboli e instabili, scivola silenziosamente in bagno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La resa dei conti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock si lascia scorrere un attimo l'acqua sulle mani prima metterle a coppa e spruzzarsi sul viso una manciata di liquido tiepido. Tutta la sua carne sembra bruciare e sta tremando dall'interno. Prende una salvietta e se la preme in viso desiderando, <em>irrazionalmente,</em> che fosse in qualche modo altrettanto facile eliminare e purificare le emozioni che gli si aggrappano addosso. D’altro canto, nulla dell'essere innamorato di John o di ciò che ha appena fatto è stato <em>razionale</em>, la mancanza di logica sembra essere il suo nuovo modus operandi.</p><p>Abbassa lo sguardo sul suo corpo pallido e tremante e sospira. C'è una stanchezza profonda nell'anima che si insinua in lui e non si sente abbastanza forte per continuare a respirare, tanto meno per rendersi in qualche modo presentabile per la batosta emotiva che sta per sopportare. Tuttavia, le sue opzioni attualmente sono piuttosto limitate.</p><p>Si passa le dita bagnate tra i riccioli neri e raccoglie la forza rimanente per togliersi mutande e pantaloni del pigiama e rimuovere accuratamente la patina appiccicosa da stomaco e inguine con la salvietta inumidita.</p><p>Si appoggia al lavandino, i palmi che si piegano intorno al bordo, sentendosi ancora molto instabile e qualcosa di meno che umano. Respira a fondo e considera che probabilmente dovrebbe farsi la doccia e lavare via il profumo di John. Non è sicuro di poterlo affrontare mentre gli dice di levarsi dai piedi quando riesce ancora a sentirlo nei pori, a gustarlo sulla lingua e tutti i suoi nervi ronzano per la scossa elettrica della sua carne calda che scivola contro la propria. Si sforza di soppesare la sua apparentemente scarsa riserva di energia disponibile rispetto ai compiti che gli sono richiesti.</p><p>
  <em>Primo: la mente, poi il corpo. Riporta i pensieri sotto controllo.</em>
</p><p>Chiude gli occhi e cerca di riordinare i dati sensoriali in piccole scatole ordinate in modo da poterle bloccare e spingerle in un angolo buio.</p><p>Sente John inciampare sulla soglia; la sua energia luminosa ed evanescente nella stanza in penombra, il suo respiro ancora accelerato al limite del capogiro.</p><p>Sherlock espira adagio e cerca di raddrizzare la schiena e spianare i lineamenti. Non ha abbastanza energia o illusione d'orgoglio da essere imbarazzato per la propria nudità e sembra quasi giusto che sia così che accadrà: in piedi, completamente esposto davanti a John, spogliato di tutte le sue solite armature e più vulnerabile di quanto abbia mai voluto essere con nessuno.</p><p>Un lieve mormorio rotola dal petto di John nella stanza silenziosa e Sherlock può sentire quegli occhi blu scuro che corrono sul suo corpo nella penombra. Permette ai suoi occhi di aprirsi, fissando giù verso il proprio petto e guardando con la coda dell'occhio John mentre si appoggia alla cornice della porta. Non si è preso la briga di recuperare i suoi vestiti, e Sherlock gira la testa per negare a sé stesso l'indulgenza di un altro sguardo.</p><p>"Mi dispiace... mi sono preso un momento per riprendermi... Mi sento un po’ come di gelatina dappertutto," ride John. Sherlock annuisce, costringendo gli occhi a studiare il lavandino di porcellana, le spirali lisce nello smalto e le sottili scheggiature lungo i margini. Avvolge le dita più strette attorno al bordo fino a quando le nocche non gli fanno male per la tensione. Sente che è l'unica cosa solida, l'unica cosa che lo tiene in piedi.</p><p>John si ferma e osserva Sherlock per un istante. "Hai bisogno di un momento... o... Va bene parlare <em>adesso</em>, giusto?" dice adagio con un pizzico di preoccupazione.</p><p>
  <em>Parlare.</em>
</p><p>Sherlock trae un respiro profondo e sente torcersi le viscere. È arrivato il momento della resa dei conti. John gli dirà che non prova la stessa cosa, che se ne sta ancora andando e che è meglio non rivedersi. Era inevitabile che questo sarebbe accaduto. Meglio affrontarlo e cercare di mantenere tutta la dignità che la situazione attuale può permettergli.</p><p>"Certo, John," dice piano. La sua voce è raschiante per averlo avuto così a fondo dentro di sé, ma è grato che almeno sia ferma. Chiude gli occhi mentre il ricordo di John contro la sua lingua gli fa sentire tutta la propria debolezza. Spinge via la memoria sensoriale. Dal momento che il suo <em>ex</em> compagno non sta parlando, decide di tagliarla corta e lasciarsi cadere sulla sua spada.</p><p>"Apprezzo... quello che mi hai <em>concesso</em>," dice raddrizzandosi. Il suo tono è rigido e determinato. "Chiedo scusa per... le libertà che mi sono preso..." Lancia un'occhiata a John e rabbrividisce visibilmente mentre trascina gli occhi sui segni viola intenso che corrono sul torace e sul collo del dottore, gli occhi che dardeggiano via prima d’incontrare lo sguardo di John. Adesso sembra stupido e infantile. John <em>non</em> è suo da rivendicare.</p><p>"Scusa, cosa?" chiede John, la fronte corrugata per la confusione mentre si spinge via dalla porta per raddrizzarsi, con il corpo che si tende leggermente e il viso che si annuvola.</p><p>Sherlock sospira pesantemente; la frustrazione è rivolta a sé stesso più che a John il quale, naturalmente, aveva mantenuto la sua piacevole camerateria, emanando calore e gentilezza anche mentre se ne stava lì in piedi in procinto di strappargli via il cuore. Bene, meglio la rabbia che la pietà. Sherlock non si è mai preoccupato delle relazioni tiepide. Aveva fatto eccezione per John, il quale non era null’altro che contraddizioni. Sporge la mascella e si irrigidisce.</p><p>"So che quello che è successo non è stato il <em>risultato desiderato</em> -"</p><p>"Stai scherzando?" lo interrompe John, ora irritato. Sherlock ricambia lo sguardo con una fredda, granitica espressione preparata per l'ira che ha intenzionalmente corteggiato. China la testa e chiude stretti gli occhi in modo da non essere costretto ad avere l'immagine visiva di questo momento in costante replay nella sua mente, a volte crudelmente ossessiva. Le spalle gli si alzano e abbassano pesantemente per il fardello opprimente del respiro, del dolore di esistere in questo momento. Vorrebbe che John la facesse semplicemente finita. Non desidera altro che crollare in un mucchio sul pavimento freddo di piastrelle, ma non può farlo con John lì in piedi.</p><p>Trasecola quando sente le mani forti afferrargli la parte alta delle braccia e solleva la testa per fissare l'uomo davanti a sé. Gli occhi di John sono sorprendentemente duri; determinazione e passione che lo fanno apparire insolitamente forte e aggressivo. C'è anche<em> qualcos'altro</em> lì, ma Sherlock non lo capisce. Sebbene sia così apertamente espressivo, alcune delle espressioni di John mancano ancora di una definizione corretta a causa di dati insufficienti.</p><p>"È stato fottutamente fantastico," dice John con una voce così profonda che è quasi un ringhio. “<em>Letteralmente</em>... Cazzo... <em>Incredibile</em>... quello che hai fatto - Il modo in cui ami... Be’, è come tutto quello che fai, Sherlock; <em>feroce, geniale</em> e...” Le mani di John gli si stringono un attimo sulle spalle. “Te lo avrei detto all'epoca... se me l'avessi <em>permesso.</em>”</p><p>John lo sta guardando con qualcosa di più tenero che il detective presume sia <em>pietà. </em>Questo fa riattivare tutte le sue difese naturali e la sua rabbia monta fino a livelli velenosi. Il dottore è uno stupido se pensa che dire queste cose lo renda più facile per lui. Scuote la testa, con gli occhi socchiusi e i pugni serrati.</p><p>"Questo non è più gentile, John," ringhia, sfruttando la sua altezza superiore per incombere sull'altro uomo. “Tu, senza dubbio, credi di essere magnanimo nell’esitare e avvolgere la questione in blandizie sottilmente velate. Non sono imbecille, facile da manovrare e così declassé che quelle tattiche scontate possano essere null’altro che <em>offensive. </em>Il mio intelletto scientifico si nutre di <em>fatti. </em>Ho bisogno della completa mancanza di ambiguità. Se ti è <em>mai</em> importato di me...” La voce di Sherlock si spezza, ma lui si spinge avanti, aggrappandosi alla sua rabbia come a una riserva di forza. "Farai questa cosa in modo rapido e chiaro fornendomi la <em>verità nuda e cruda</em>," ingiunge.</p><p>La mascella di John si serra e un sopracciglio s’inarca. Parla lentamente mentre i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di Sherlock con lo stesso calore.</p><p>"È evidente che non hai ascoltato una parola di quello che ho detto prima di zittirmi e procedere a smontarmi con cura un pezzo dopo l’altro, ma sii dannatamente certo che ascolterai <em>adesso,</em> William Sherlock Scott Holmes..." La sua voce ha assunto il raramente dispiegato tono di comando del capitano Watson e ora ha sicuramente la piena attenzione di Sherlock. <em>John Watson</em> è formidabile in un combattimento, ma il <em>capitano Watson</em> è una forza quasi inarrestabile. Sherlock sa che deve raccogliere la sfida.</p><p>“Ti ho detto la verità, <em>idiota. </em>Ho detto che <em>questo</em> - questo è tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato... <em>Io e te</em>... Nessuna falsa facciata di una giornata di sole a nascondere <em>la verità</em>. Solo la notte spalancata... la realtà meravigliosamente terrificante, silenziosamente devastante di essere sospesi sul confine di qualcosa di straordinario."</p><p>La fronte di Sherlock si aggrotta. "Le tue analogie sono banali e ambigue." Solleva il mento con aria di sfida e si sposta nella stretta dell'ex soldato. "Sono parole senza senso... non ti capisco," ringhia.</p><p>John si schiarisce la gola e guarda Sherlock per un lungo momento. Si guardano male l'un l'altro, nessuno dei due disposto a cedere. John rilascia d’improvviso le braccia di Sherlock e l'uomo più magro quasi collassa come se fosse stato solo quel tocco a sostenerlo. John lo afferra mentre si accartoccia in avanti e le sue braccia forti si muovono per circondarlo attorno alla vita stretta.</p><p>La testa di Sherlock si appoggia sulla sua spalla forte e vuole piangere e arrabbiarsi e urlare e assaggiare di nuovo la pelle calda di John, ma tutto ciò che può fare è affondare contro il suo ex migliore amico con inutili, deboli arti e la mente lacerata tra l'amore famelico e il dolore devastante.</p><p>"Dio, John," gli mormora nella spalla. “Ti amo così tanto che <em>odio te</em>... e <em>me stesso</em>... abbi pietà e vattene e basta, come volevi. In fretta, prima che io riesca a compiere azioni ancora più folli, stupide e patetiche." Gli appoggia semplicemente le labbra addosso, respirandolo per l'ultima volta, sentendo i loro corpi premuti così perfettamente insieme.</p><p>John fa un sospiro pesante, con la rabbia che gli scivola via dal corpo. Le sue mani si allargano sulla schiena di Sherlock ed è così caldo che lui si sente affondare, disperdere nella forza confortante e nel calore dell'uomo che era diventato il centro della sua vita. Sa di non poter tornare indietro. Il Lavoro è freddo e vuoto, un'ombra pallida dell’esperienza vibrante di vivere con John. Anche amarlo a distanza di un braccio era stato molto più di quanto avesse mai immaginato possibile, ma ora tutto aveva preso il sapore dolceamaro di ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, ma aveva sempre avuto troppa paura di chiedere. Non ci poteva essere null’oltre a <em>quello. </em></p><p>Le braccia di John si serrano per un momento e poi spostano Sherlock nella sua stretta.</p><p>"Qui. Proviamo di nuovo." Solleva Sherlock in modo da poter premere il viso nella spalla dell'uomo più alto. Appoggia le labbra contro di lui, tenendole lì mentre lascia che il suo respiro caldo e umido gli si spanda sulla pelle come aveva fatto prima.</p><p>"Presta attenzione questa volta," ingiunge dandogli una stretta veloce. Sherlock lo asseconda, girando lentamente la testa, inclinandola e sbattendo le palpebre per rimetterlo a fuoco. Si muove debolmente per chiudere le braccia attorno alla schiena del compagno.</p><p>“Stavo lì proprio in <em>questo</em> modo e ho detto... <em>Ho voluto tutto questo per così tanto tempo. Ti ho amato per</em> secoli<em>, sul serio ... forse dal primo giorno in cui ti ho incontrato... sì,</em> sicuramente <em>dal primo momento in cui hai preso il mio telefono... e ha solo continuato a crescere... mi dispiace... ero spaventato e confuso... Avevo convinto me stesso che non sarebbe mai potuto succedere... mai potuto funzionare... le cose continuavano a mettersi in mezzo... Ma non ce la faccio più. Non posso più aspettare. Non posso fingere che l'amicizia sia abbastanza – di non essere follemente innamorato di te...</em>” John sorride contro la pelle della spalla di Sherlock e sporge le labbra in un bacio gentile.</p><p>"All’incirca in quel momento tu hai fatto quella cosa con la bocca al mio orecchio e ho fatto dei rumori che erano... <em>piuttosto imbarazzanti</em> e, molto probabilmente, ho perso tutte le funzioni cerebrali superiori." John lo stringe più vicino e gli schiaccia un bacio sulla spalla, più forte e più a lungo. Quindi inclina la testa di lato per guardare negli occhi il suo amico.</p><p>Sherlock studia quei profondi occhi blu e all'improvviso lo vede; uno sguardo che era sempre stato presente ma che lui non era mai riuscito a capire, così da tanto tempo l’aveva ignorato come un'anomalia d’espressione che era unicamente di John. Nessun altro lo guardava così<em>. </em>Poteva essere <em>qualsiasi cosa,</em> pertanto non era <em>niente</em>.</p><p>Gli era sempre sfuggito <em>qualcosa,</em> ed eccolo lì, quello che gli era sempre sfuggito di John; era <em>amore</em>. John <em>lo ama</em> - l'aveva <em>sempre</em> amato. Complesso e disordinato, ma crudo, reale, profondo, potente e duraturo... distillato in quell'unica espressione. Fu travolgente. Tutto ciò che provava si rifletteva con uguale intensità lì negli occhi espressivi di John.</p><p>“Oh,” alita Sherlock, con le labbra che formano un cerchio perfetto intorno alla parola mentre i suoi occhi si illuminano nella rivelazione. Affonda contro John, sentendo un peso schiacciante che si solleva da lui così all'improvviso che per un attimo ha paura che la terra abbia perso la forza di gravità.</p><p>"Oh," ripete perché non riesce a pensare a nulla di minimamente intelligente da dire in risposta a John Watson che ha appena rigirato di nuovo il suo mondo sottosopra. Comincia a baciargli la spalla e il collo; baci delicati e reverenti che sono morbidi e umidi nella loro vertigine ubriaca.</p><p>John gli avvolge le dita forti attorno al collo e nei capelli ricci alla base del cranio provocando un'ondata di brividi che gli scendono lungo tutto il corpo. Gli tiene le labbra sulla pelle e la sensazione ha una tale inebriante potenza che Sherlock inizia a piantare le dita nella schiena forte, reggendosi come se ne andasse della sua vita.</p><p>"Sei dannatamente stupendo," gli mormora John contro l’attaccatura dei capelli premendogli baci lungo la tempia finché il suo respiro caldo non gli solletica l'orecchio, facendolo immobilizzare completamente solo per godersi la sensazione. "E puoi avermi in qualsiasi modo tu mi voglia, davvero, ma penso che la prossima volta sia il mio turno di smontarti pezzo a pezzo e farti schizzare via il cervello come tu hai appena fatto a me." John dardeggia la lingua calda e bagnata nell'orecchio di Sherlock, il cui intero corpo trema mentre si abbandona ancora di più, sciogliendoglisi come senz’ossa tra le braccia. John ridacchia.</p><p>"Va bene. Ormai sei sveglio da tre giorni. Penso che sia ora che ti occupi del tuo mezzo di trasporto,” sentenzia con fermezza.</p><p>"Lo affido a <em>te,</em> John," farfuglia Sherlock, aggrappandosi a lui.</p><p>"Alcune cose non cambiano mai," dice John con una risata dolce e un sospiro teatrale. Solleva Sherlock tra le braccia e lo trasporta fino al letto, appoggiandovelo con delicatezza e tirandogli sopra il piumone.</p><p>“Sarai qui quando mi sveglio,” afferma Sherlock come un comando, ma i suoi occhi sono teneri; incerto e vulnerabile.</p><p>"Sempre," conferma John con un sorriso mentre si china e appoggia un bacio dolce su ogni palpebra. "Dormi un po’, amore, ne avrai bisogno domattina," John gli rivolge un sorriso malizioso e strizza l'occhio e Sherlock memorizza quel suo sguardo; desiderio e <em>amore. </em></p><p>
  <em>Ti prego, John, guardami sempre così. Proprio così. Proprio adesso. Proprio per sempre.</em>
</p><p>Mentre le palpebre pesanti di Sherlock si abbassano, la sua ultima immagine visiva è John in piedi accanto alla portafinestra sul balcone, il freddo bagliore della luce lunare che evidenzia le linee del suo corpo forte, il volto rivolto verso il cielo con quello sguardo beato di qualcuno che una volta si era <em>perso</em> e ora è stato <em>ritrovato.</em></p><p> </p><p>Fine</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>